Un garçon peut saigner
by KartenK
Summary: Keith avait en tête le parfum de l'herbe humide qui se répandait dans l'air quand la boule de peinture le frappa au bas ventre. L'impact s'était fait juste sous son gilet de protection, au pire endroit, en réalité. Mais sous le choc, Keith ne s'en rendit même pas compte, son corps partant vers l'arrière jusqu'à rencontrer la terre molle. Moderne AU. Trans!Autistic!Keith.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "hôpital"._

 _Juste pour avertissement : l'OS évoque la dysphorie de genre, qui n'est pas subitement partie à la fin de la scène malgré le réconfort (si seulement). Prenez soin de vous en choisissant de lire ou non !_

* * *

Keith avait en tête le parfum de l'herbe humide qui se répandait dans l'air quand la boule de peinture le frappa au bas ventre. L'impact s'était fait juste sous son gilet de protection, au pire endroit, en réalité. Mais sous le choc, Keith ne s'en rendit même pas compte, son corps partant vers l'arrière jusqu'à rencontrer la terre molle. L'humidité le fit éternuer, et c'était seulement là que la douleur s'intensifia et qu'il entendit les pas se précipiter vers lui.

Ils n'étaient pas supposés s'arrêter à chaque coup de paintball, et Keith fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction démesurée. Il se releva doucement et quand il essaya de parler, il réalisa que sa voix l'avait momentanément lâché – bien sûr, être non-verbal arrivait toujours aux meilleurs moments. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre, craignant presque ce qu'il y verrait. Mais il n'y avait qu'une tâche rouge qui avait explosée. Il avait toujours mal, et il se souvenait maintenant avoir crié avant de s'effondrer – ceci expliquait cela.

Les deux équipes s'étaient rejointes devant lui – Shiro et Pidge d'un côté, et leurs adversaires Hunk, Allura et Lance de l'autre. Ils avaient arrêté de lui poser des questions et ils se prenaient maintenant la tête sur la démarche à suivre. L'inquiétude qu'il lisait sitôt qu'un de ses amis glissait un regard sur lui commençait à l'atteindre, son cœur palpitant et sa voix ne revenant toujours pas. Il devait être livide, peut-être était-il resté allongé plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Keith se concentra pour capter quelques syllabes, puis des mots, jusqu'à comprendre les phrases qui défilaient si vites. Une, surtout, le ramena à la réalité.

« On devrait l'amener à l'hôpital.

-Non ! »

Il avait craché le mot avec un peu trop de violence, sa voix enveloppant le brouhaha des autres jusqu'à ce que règne un silence pesant. La surprise habillait les cinq visages qui se tournèrent vers lui, et il baissa les yeux rougissant, regrettant de n'avoir pas pu arrêter sa langue avant qu'elle ne lui échappe – langue qui, maintenant, était sagement revenue et refusait de donner des explications.

Il se redressa doucement pour mieux enrouler ses membres les uns aux autres – le front contre les genoux, les cuisses fortement appuyées sur son ventre, les bras autour des jambes. Il espérait se protéger des autres en se refermant ainsi s'il serrait suffisamment fort, il pourrait peut-être s'enfuir loin de leurs idées, retourner dans cet état second loin de la réalité. Mais la douleur continuait à le lancer, sa vision se brouillait et il commença à se demander si, au fond, la proposition n'était pas légitime.

Lance – c'était lui qui avait proposé l'hôpital – se détacha du groupe pour s'approcher de lui. Il se baissa doucement à sa hauteur.

« Hey. »

Keith lui répondit intérieurement, répéta le simple mot dans sa tête et essaya de forcer sa gorge à parler, mais ses lèvres restaient closes. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, sur les mouvements de sa poitrine et réussi, petit à petit, à entrouvrir les lèvres et à y laisser s'échapper ses souffles. Une autre longue minute s'écoula avant, qu'enfin, la voix calme de Keith revienne.

« Hey.

-Ça va aller ? »

Encore une pause – mais à ce stade, ils savaient tous qu'il fallait simplement lui laisser le temps. Et Keith pris le temps nécessaire pour relever la tête et s'interroger sur son état. Ce n'était pas une réaction habituelle. Le paintball pouvait faire mal, oui, mais ça n'allait jamais au delà d'un déséquilibre et d'un hématome. Cela n'était pas suffisant pour le faire tomber et presque perdre connaissance, pas suffisant pour que sa tête tourne et ses sens s'embrouillent, clairement pas suffisant pour que son ventre souffre à ce point, comme si une entité invisible lui plantait un couteau pour mieux le retirer et frapper encore, et encore, et encore, et la tâche rouge semblait se répandre bien trop loin et – oh.

« Merde. »

Et comme dans un déclic, Keith se mit à râler dans un flot de jurons et d'insultes qui se déversait devant des spectateurs interloqués. Il fallait que la raison même qui lui fasse redouter l'hôpital et n'importe quel médecin soit la même raison qui l'ait mis dans cet état. Et comme tous les mois, comme à chaque fois, Keith maudit son utérus et ses caprices. Non seulement pour leur goût pour l'ironie du sort, mais surtout pour leur venin qui empoisonnait ses journées, lui rappelant qu'aucun binder, qu'aucun accessoire, ne les empêcherait d'exister. Et ils se plaisaient à revenir dans ses pensées sitôt qu'il se sentait un peu trop bien, un peu trop accepté, comme une malédiction qu'il ne méritait pas.

Quand sa voix enrouée et fatiguée se tue enfin, Keith laissa les larmes prendre la relève et s'effondra dans les bras de Lance. Il choisissait d'ignorer le sang entre ses jambes, il choisissait d'ignorer le nuage noir de pensées qu'il faisait naître, il choisissait le réconfort des caresses dans son dos et des chuchotements dans son oreille. Il y avait survécu des tonnes de fois avec des larmes, des cris et du dégoût; il y survivrait encore, sa violence se mêlant aux mots rassurants de Lance qui lui répétait que tout irait bien, qu'il irait bien, qu'un garçon pouvait saigner et se relever.


End file.
